


Dinner Date

by newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme/pseuds/newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is infamously bad at choosing places to go on dates, and keeping a running conversation, and hiding his embarrassment as the entire restaurant stares at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

The restaurant was loud and obnoxious, and felt way too small. Families crowded every open table and waiters pushed through those standing around. Brendon felt himself growing increasingly more claustrophobic as more families and couples entered the building for a nice night out. Several televisions hung over the bar. One displayed music videos, another covered the college football game. Brendon tried to tune out the world around him, only paying attention to Ryan's fingers, which were stroking his own hand. It was somehow calming.

Brendon glanced over the menu, groaning when he noticed the lack of vegetarian dishes. “Why did we have to go to a steakhouse?” He complained to Ryan.

“I thought you would like it here.” Ryan explained, noticing the pain in Brendon’s eyes. 

“Did you forget I was vegetarian?” Brendon asked.

Ryan’s eyes widened. He quickly apologized. "Shit, I'm so sorry. Do you want to go somewhere else?" 

“No, no it’s fine.” Brendon said. “I'll find something to eat.” He felt bad about making Ryan leave; he'd figure something out. 

“Why don’t you get some fish?” Ryan asked, pointing to a seafood item on the menu. “Vegetarians eat fish, right?” 

“Yeah, well at least I do. I have no problem with fish." In reality, Brendon hated fish, but he didn't want to make Ryan feel worse than he already did. 

The waitress walked over to the table, carrying a thin notebook. “Are you boys ready to order?” She asked them, chewing on a wad of pink bubblegum. She smacked it as she talked. It just added to the "class" of the restaurant. Ryan looked at Brendon, expecting him to answer.

“I think so.” He told the waitress. “I’ll have the salmon.” He said. 

“Steak please. Well done.” Ryan half grunted. He was never good at talking to people he didn’t know, and most of his sentences came out stuttered and broken up. At least he was an incredible writer. 

“Any appetizers?” She asked them. 

“No thanks.” Brendon smiled up at her. The waitress returned the grin, and walked away, blowing a bubble with the gum as she left. 

“So…” Ryan started, attempting to make conversation. He stared off at something behind Brendon. At least he was trying.

“So how’s your new song coming?” Brendon asked, filling in the silence that lingered in the air. 

Ryan perked up at the mention of discussing his writing. He was like an excited puppy whenever it came to talking about art. “It’s coming along great!” He beamed. “I’m having a little trouble writing the bridge and adding some bass parts, but other than that, I’m really liking what I’m writing!” He smiled widely, showing off his perfect teeth. 

The boy’s enthusiasm was infectious. “That’s great!” Brendon said, happy that Ryan seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment from earlier. “You'll have to let me listen to some of it soon.” 

“I can sing a bit for you now.” Ryan suggested, but it was obvious he regretted saying that. He quickly looked away, chewing on his lip. 

“Go ahead.” Brendon urged. He was dying to hear what Ryan came up with. Ryan was his favorite writer.

Ryan stared down at the table, playing with the napkin in his lap. His voice was shaky at first, but he began to sing. He sounded sweet and melodious. “Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close. I guess it’s back to us so cameraman swing into focus, in case I lost my train of thought where was it we last left off.” He quickly glanced around himself to see if anyone was staring at him. His face was flushed red. 

“That was incredible!” Brendon remarked. “How does the rest of it go?” Ryan picked up a napkin and scrawled something out on it in pen, then handed it to Brendon. 

“This is one of the verses, but I can’t figure out how it should go yet.” He explained. "I'd sing it if I had some idea." 

Brendon examined the words so neatly written out for him. He read them over once before singing them aloud. In contrast to Ryan’s upbeat voice, Brendon’s became lower, more erotic. “Is it still me that makes you sweat, am I who you think about it bed?” He continued singing until he reached, “I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck.” A family sitting at a nearby table glared at him, and Brendon took that as a sign to shut up. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the mother who covered her teenage sons ears. 

Ryan’s mouth was agape in shock. “That couldn’t be more perfect!” He exclaimed. “It’s exactly what I need!” A large grin crept onto Brendon's lips. 

“One question though,” Brendon said. “Have you ever had sex before?” Ryan’s face was painted red again as he shook his head. More people stared over at the two boys. Maybe the discussing sex in the middle of a crowded family restaurant wasn't such a good idea “Neither have I. My parents would probably murder me if I ever did, or send me to some weird Mormon camp for beating the sin out of you. They've threatened to do it before." 

“I didn’t know you were a Mormon.” Ryan said. 

“My family is. I personally hate the religion. It’s partially why I'm a vegetarian you know. I had to shoot a rabbit once on some special religious camping trip, and the cry of pain it made, made me feel so horrible. I didn't even kill it. I just wounded it, someone else shot it for me.” Brendon noticed he was rambling and quickly wrapped up his explanation. “So my family is Mormon, but I’m an atheist.” 

“Oh.” Ryan said. It was quiet for a while after that. The two boys hadn’t talked until their food was brought over to them, and even after that, only a few words were exchanged. It was mostly just small talk. Brendon tried to keep a conversation running, but it usually just drifted off after a while. 

“God, this is disgusting.” Brendon muttered, staring at the half eaten plate of fish with disgust. 

“I apologize for picking such a shitty place for us to go eat.” Ryan laughed. He said it louder than he had meant, and if the majority of the restaurant wasn't staring at them before, they certainly were now. Ryan sunk down lower in his chair as Brendon paid for their meal and told the waitress that they most certainly would not like to take the leftovers home.

Brendon drove Ryan home after they finished their food. The majority of the car ride was spent loudly singing along to whatever was on the radio, and barely consisted of any actual conversation. There was no one to judge them as they belted out the lyrics to the top 40 hits that played loudly in the car.

The windows in Ryan’s house were dark, suggesting that everyone had gone to sleep despite it only being 9 at night. “Tonight was great.” Ryan said, beginning to leave the car. 

“Mmhmm.” Brendon said absentmindedly; disappointed that that was all Ryan had to say about the night. 

Ryan hesitated for a second before leaving. He fumbled a bit with the door before exiting the car and walking out to his house. Brendon lingered behind, waiting to see if Ryan could get inside his house. It was lucky he did, because Ryan came running back to the car. He knocked on Brendon’s window.

“What’s up?” Brendon asked, rolling the window down. Instead of answering, Ryan stuck his head into the car, pressing his lips against Brendon’s. Ryan’s breath was hot and tasted of the steak he had eaten for dinner, and Brendon savored it. He put his hand on Ryan’s neck, stroking his hair. Ryan pulled away and went back to his house, but not before waving goodbye to Brendon and making a phone out of his hands so that Brendon would know to call him. Brendon couldn’t help but smile at the boy that had wormed his way into his life.


End file.
